Journey Of A Lifetime
by cscaskettolicitygoodness
Summary: Always... thats what he says to her. :D Give it a try guys! NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1  Thought and Fault

_**CHAPTER 1 – Case Files**_

_**A\N : I am new to this and this is my first fan fiction so please be nice and don't mind if there is any mistake.**_

_**DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN CASTLE OR THE CHARACTERS ALTHOUGH I WISH….. **___

"_**Some say the world may end in fire, some say in ice ….."**_

"Hey" – was all he said.

Detective Katherine Beckett was interrupted between her reading of Robert frost's Fire and Ice by a call and a number she knew too well.

"Hey" - he said again. And this time he sounded a bit tired and frustrated but still tried to keep his voice "charming" and "Handsome". Funny how she described him as funny and charming not only his voice but he was everything Kate didn't want at first, At First he was a play boy and he would flirt around with any women he would see. But this Richard Castle was actually the "press side" that is in front of the media Rick Castle was a playboy and knew how to flirt around with girls and was ruggedly handsome. But for her and his family he was a caring loving Father, a very non dominating person , a very **"indescribable person" .** Because she was secretly in love with him and she had no one know that she was dating him for over four months. She made him swear not to tell Alexis till the time was right but Alexis and Martha eventually found out and had called Kate for dinner often. Her colleagues and best friends or second family didn't know about this relationship neither did the media. If her best friend Lanie got to know then so would have Javier Esposito and Kevin Ryan, but she wanted to tell them so bad so she had made a choice on telling them tomorrow. But all her imagination was interrupted by another sound on the phone.

"**Earth to Kate!" **

Oh sorry _kitten _I was just reading . What did you call for because I have eaten and am about to go to bed.

Oh do you need some help out there Detective? – She could sense a smile appear on his face.

No Rick I'm really tired and want you to spend some Family time with Alexis and Martha and well –

She was cut off by him. He said - "Talking about family time are we Detective when Alexis has gone over to Ashley's for the weekend and they are going camping from there and Mother has gone off for an audition?"

"Fine come over but I really was sleepy and you woke me up and now I have to go through the stupid case once again so I will need your help _kitten._"

"Don't call me that and should I bring wine, Detective?"

She smiled and said "Coffee will do Castle"

"Oh so its _**Castle **_now is it? Be there in a few Kate. By saying that he disconnected the call.

Kate Beckett went back into her thinking about how Josh had broken up with her and she needed someone and Rick was there for her. But he took it smoothly and didn't tell her that he loved her but just listened to her cry everyday that Josh had broken up with her. He really was **the one **for her and one part of her wanted him to be safe and not follow her but the other kept thinking how lost she would be without him. She was never a kind of person who would be a wreck but she took Josh 's break up a bit too seriously. But then a case came up where the victim was killed because she was stuck in a love triangle which reminded her of the series **The Vampire Diaries** in which Stefan and Damon (who are Vampires) were in love with the same girl **Katherine (who was a vampire and got "killed" in a fire) **and 180 years later a girl who looks exactly like Katherine but her name is **Elena **and Damon scarifies his love and tells Elena that Stefan is really in love with her and all hat shit which was very complicated. But her point was that she really found out that if she had been in a love triangle with Rick and Josh then she would have been in trouble. She realised that the only one she loved was Rick and she would do anything to protect him and his family. With all this thinking in her mind she forgets that someone knocks the front door. Thinking its Rick she goes and opens the door but she hears 4 more extra voices which do not sound Familiar. She gives Rick a quick text telling him to be here in 5 and sends him "I love you no matter what."

He sends her something that takes her by surprise because the text said **"Marry Me". ** She had no time to reply as the door banging had started . Kate Beckett takes the latch of the door out , gun at the ready and opens the door to find 5 masked people with a knife in their hand.

"You will not solve the **Packer** case and give the files to us now or else we might have to hurt you Detective." – Said the tallest of the men.

"I really don't care what you say I wont give you the files cause they aren't here so sorry to disappoint you boys." – Beckett replied in her cop commanding voice.

The man hits her on the face and she goes and bangs on the wall blood spilling out of her mouth. Her Sig Sauer is knocked out of her hand and the boys start checking her place. She and the man get into a nasty fight as she stings him on the chin and he gives her one on the gut. She rolls towards the bar behind the man and tries to aim but the remaining four come and catch her ankle and thump her don on the ground. She could feel her head spinning and her vision blacken with every second going black she thought of Ryan, Esposito, Captain, Lanie, Alexis, Martha and him… Rick Castle…. But then shock hit her face.

Rick was in danger if he came here. The door bell rang as one of the man was tying her to the chair with duct tape. One of the black masked men went and saw through the door hole and smiled back at the Half conscious detective and said – "If you wont give us the file then we might get it out of him."

"He doesn't know anything trust me. He's a lost puppy."

"Kate are you in there? Kate (no reply) **KATE! KATE ARE YOU OKAY?"**

Then as the door opens and Richard castle sees a sight which he would never forget in his life. Kate bandaged onto a chair and a black masked man comes and thrashes him with a piece of wood lying on the bar. All Blacked out….

_**A\N : I really am new to this so thanks for reading and there will be more awesome stuff coming up in the next few chapters. Sorry for leaving it like this and I know we get sick of cliff hangers. I would really love to thank everyone who read this and I promise it will be even more exciting to read!**_

_**Loads of love : A. **_


	2. Chapter 2 Marry Me

_**CHAPTER – 2**_

_**A/N : I kind of enjoyed writing this chapter though its not my favourite one :D there is more to come so please read it and enjoy it. This is dedicated to all the readers who promise to stick with me cause this "Journey" has just Began! **_

_**DISCLAIMER : I still don't own Castle :P. **_

Richard Castle was woken up by the sounds of drilling. He at first didn't know where he was and then remembering what happened before he blacked out he looked around and could see nothing but darkness. He sensed someone move beside him and quickly turned back and saw his partner and girlfriend tied up to a chair. She looked disgusted, terrified and concerned when he woke up. She broke the silence and said – "So, your awake or do you need to sleep more writer boy?"

"I told you to stop calling me that, and where the hell are we and ( after looking at Kate's bloody face and cut lip) What the hell happened?"

"Once they hit you on with a wooden piece they took your body and dumped it here in this ware house far away from the precinct and your house, so they could "ask" me more questions on the Packer case we were working on, they thought I knew who the killer was and they came after me but then you turned up and they had to hurt you to make me tell them where the files were." – She said.

She continued when he was looking down at his tied up legs.

"I was really worried about you Rick don't scare me like that. You were not conscious for god knows how long! You scared the hell out of me. And I don't want to lose you. You know that very well, you know that I love you and-"

"I'm fine Kate although You shouldn't have told them where the files were Kate now we have no idea what to do and (he stopped suddenly and asked her) did they hurt you?"

"That's not a very important question right now Rick what I want to know is what was the text you gave me all about?" – She asked with a little confusion and hope that she wished it was true.

"Oh so that's very important is it Detective me asking you to Marry me…. Really important! (He tried to get the ropes off him so he could move and breathe freely. No luck. He told Kate to reach his pocket and take out a small Lighter. She didn't know how he could keep so many things in his pocket without it falling off because it looked like he had spare keys and another key and a small velvet box and a lighter. What was he doing with a lighter in his pocket?

"Rick what the hell are you doing with a lighter in your pocket?"

"Safety measures Detective watch and learn."

She handed him the lighter and he pressed it and a medium flame hit the rope that tied Rick and Kate together. She shouted at him when it burnt a bit of his and her hand – "Rick do you want an early death because this thing can give you one! And what are you trying to make us toast?"

"Calm down Beckett ….(after cutting the ropes free) There done." – He said with some satisfaction of being helpful for once on his face and a small smile.

"Um… Castle do you know how the hell to get out of here but I don't think there is any way to get out of this creepy little ware house."

"I think I remember seeing a door somewhere here when my vision was hazy but…. Ah there it is!" – He shouted with excitement.

He then took out his cell phone to see if there was any charge or signal in this area but to his disappointment there was no charge but there was one bar for the signal so he sent a successful text to the precinct and Ryan and Esposito telling them where they were. Castle still had one thing to complete before they left this lousy, stinky place. He took a deep breath and hoped what he was thinking would go well. He looked at Kate and smiled touching the velvet box in his pocket.

Beckett was already half way through opening the door when he held one side of her hand and stopped her from opening the door. He looked really cute and handsome and a bit scared. A nervous smile reached his lips. "Before we leave I would really like to ask you something."

"What's that?"

He knelt down on one knee and smiled at her gasp. Detective Kate Beckett was holding her breath all this time and knew it that she had to face it some day or the other and she knew that the day was today.

"I know Kate that I may be a lousy pain in the ass at times and I can be charming and irritating at the same time, but I would be the happiest_ kitten_ in this whole wide world if you answer my question. The text was a joke, Alexis got a dare to send that particular text to you. But I wished I had got that chance to type it out, I wish I had that chance to text those 4 lovely words to you. But I know that if I blabber more you will kill me and well…. You get the point so _**Katherine Beckett will you make me the happiest kitten by being my wife?**_"

Kate wasn't breathing and didn't notice Rick taking out a velvet box from his pocket at all. The same box she felt a few minutes ago. She should have thought that it was something like this but how come it didn't strike her? She forgot everything in the whole world and just smiled at Rick and said only one thing that came to her mouth –_**"YES! Yes I will marry you Rick."**_

Rick Castle got up from his knee and put the ring in her left hand finger. It was a beautiful small but gorgeous diamond ring that was now hers forever.

"Rick…. Promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"_**Be patient with me and never leave me."**_

"**I promise" **- And with that he kissed her soft lips not noticing the door open slowly.

A man wearing a black coat and having an army hair cut stood at the door pointing the gun towards both of them and said – "Well, well, well look whose avin' a cosy time out here. I feel bad that I ave to destroy your firs' an last moment together. With that he pointed the gun first at Kate and then all Rick and Kate could here was three bullets fired from a Glock 45 which was speeding towards them.

Kate thought everything was going in slow motion when she saw the bullet race up to her as if an angry hungry wolf has just found its prey. She closed her eyes and held Castle's hand and just hoped she would survive this. But then there were three bullets and there was no chance of survival for Kate. She looked at Castle and Castle did something unexpected. He jumped forward the bullet and pushed her aside as she went and banged a wall he was covered in blood. The last thing Kate Beckett saw was her fiancé , her Partner Rick Castle fall on the ground with a _**THUD!**_

_**A/N : I know that I am cruel for leaving it like this another cliff hanger :P but I promise you there is a better surprise for you out there. There will be Lanie/Kate moments and future references there will be a lot of Kate/Alexis/Martha/Ryan moments! :D :D :D Hope you enjoyed reading it. Like? Hate? Ok ? click the review Button and let me know! There will be more trust me and this is just the beginning! Loads of love – A.R. Claire**_


	3. Chapter 3 Ryan and Esposito and Promises

**CHAPTER – 3 - Promises**

_**(AT THE PRECINCT)**_

Hey do you have any idea where Castle and Beckett might be right now? – Detective Kevin Ryan's smiling voice echoed down the small break room where he, Esposito , Lanie and the Captain where having a cup of coffee (except Lanie, she hated coffee so she got herself a beer).

"Oh Kate went home and Castle too. I guess." – Was Lanie's reply.

"Don't tell me you didn't notice anything between them for the past couple of months Lanie, I thought Kate was your best friend and you should know everything by now right?"

"No, Kate didn't tell me a thing actually _**JAVIER, **_but I did notice them acting strangely with each other and I well, I didn't want to ask Kate about it, I thought she wants some space so I kept quite."

"Ah don't worry Chika I'll get it out of you and you know it too well that I will." – Replied a grinning Esposito

"No you wont cause I don't know a thing about Kate and Castle! And by the way Kate told me she'd call once she reaches cause she had something IMPORTANT to tell _**ME**_. So why the hell hasn't she called? Damn my phone's got no battery in it, can I borrow yours Javier?"

"Yeah sure, here- "

Esposito sees a message which 15 minutes old and tells Ryan to come with him but Ryan didn't need an explanation to why his partner was worried. In the mean while Lanie and Captain Montgomery call an ambulance just in case they needed it and all four of them headed with full speed towards the old warehouse where Richard Castle was fighting for his life and Katherine Beckett – Castle was unconscious and had no clue what ever was happening.

_**(In the warehouse)**_

Kate opens her eyes slowly to find a lump in her head and to see a body stirring a few feet away from her, almost lifeless. Then she panics and goes beside Rick Castle and starts stopping the flow of blood from his hand and gut region. Three bullets had been fired at Rick Castle, They were meant for Kate but he saved her by taking the bullets instead. Tears poured down her cheek as she saw her best friend's life go away with every second on the clock. He only whispered but she could understand every word of it clearly. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me Kate – Beck – tt. I have waited three years to tell you how much I love you but I find that really disappointing because there is so much we haven't done yet, there is so much to explore in this new life."

"Rick will you shut the hell up and try and rest, your losing too much blood you dumbass, why the hell did you take that bullet you fool. It should have been me, why you!"

"Because you made a promise to me that if anything happens to me you would take care – of... Alexis… and your father wouldn't be very pleased to see you with an injured body, he would have been heart broken to see his only daughter die in front of him if you had taken the bullet….. and I didn't make any promises did I? I never promised to protect your father if something happened to you. So I was scared and I pushed you and took the bullet instead. Its not that bad Kate, I'm getting used to the pain."

"Shut up Castle I know you… you don't need to make silly promises .This is such a lame reason Rick… its thick Castle its so thick! its always been in your nature to keep someone comfortable and feel as if they were a part of that family. So SHUT THE CRAP UP…. my phone isn't reachable and yours doesn't have battery in it, how will I call an ambulance?" - Shouted an angry Kate Beckett.

She looked worried and before both of them knew it she started crying in front of him. Rick had to see her strong and not like a wreck. He pulled her hand to his bloody face and kissed it and said – "This packer guy.. Kate don't cry listen to me, this packer guy he was related to your mother's case. He had some connection with her. I went to see Lockwood earlier today when you were with Lanie. He never gave anything as usual but when I mentioned the name _**Kerry Packer**_ he looked at me as if I said something wrong . These black masked people might be related to Lockwood, they might have had some connection with him that we would have found out eventually. Be strong Beckett, where is the detective Beckett I know who would rip open a guys head to look for some clue?"

He stopped talking and looked at her. Her face became serious when her mother's case was mentioned. She had revenge in her eyes. He got scared seeing that. This was his Kate Beckett. This Kate was all up for a game and wanted to kill those people who did this to her mother. They would not get away with another murder, no Rick Castle would be alive and he would come up to the precinct in a few days with that dashing smile of his and coffee in his hands…. Just then Castle gasped because of the pain his hand had given him and closed his eyes.

Kate got scared and shouted_** – "Rick remember the promise you made a few minutes back when I agreed to marry you? I want you to fulfil it now Rick I am begging you to do this now, fight it Castle the pain will go away soon please fight it. You promised me you would never leave me and that you would stay with me forever.. please don't back out from your promise… Castle….RICK?"**_

No answer. And just then the warehouse doors opened and Detective Kevin Ryan and Detective Javier Esposito came bursting in and looked from Castle lying on The ground to Kate.

"What the bloody hell happened here?" – Esposito's shocked voice echoed.

"Espo- we need an ambulance Rick… Castle got shot , he saved me… we need help."

"Already On it, hey Capt. Send the paramedics in and take castle to the hospital immediately."

"Perfect timing bro." – Smiled a half conscious castle to Javier.

"You need to stay alive Castle you know that don't you?" looking at Beckett he said – "You have A LOT to explain Detective!

"Give it a rest for now Javier." – said Ryan and Lanie together. Lanie gave him a half surprised , half happy look and took Kate to the huge ambulance."

"Take care of her Espo and you too Ry…. thanks a lot for everything man."

"Shut up bro don't talk shit I'm telling you you'll be up in no time, I promise man that I will look after her. But I need your help bro, you are the one person who can handle her right? How can I do this without you? Come on Castle don't give up hope already!"

"Thanks a lot and Kate has something to tell you guys…." With that Rick castle was taken away to the hospital and the boys, Lanie , the Captain and Kate followed the ambulance in silence. The only sound heard by the boys was Kate Beckett's silent sobbing in Lanie's arms

_**A\N : I am mean… so sorry guys that I had to stop it here. But there is a wonderful chapter yet to come which will either be the 5**__**th**__** or the 4**__**th**__** chapter. Oh btw pleaseeeee give me reviews on this. Like it,Hate it to the core! Or love it! Just gimme a tinkle by pressing the review button!**_

_**Loads of love A.**_.


	4. Chapter 4 I Need A Doctor!

_**A\N: Hey guys um sorry for the delay first of all. My laptop crashed and I had to re write the chapter again with some new ideas. Okay before reading this chapter I will remind you that … okay not remind you but inform you that someone will die in this chapter…. And you will know who that someone is after reading the chapter. But don't kill me cause I have a brilliant journey for these two and both will remember it for a lifetime. So please DON'T KILL ME. *Runs off to hide behind a desk* and enjoy. ;)**_

**Chapter 4**

**I need a Doctor.**

He was rushed by the doctors to the surgery room leaving behind a bunch of surprised Detectives. Richard Castle had been hit by three bullets and still managed to give his charming smile before entering the surgery room. The specialized doctors had gone to Haiti and their assistants were now fixing Rick Castle. She was staring at the door of the surgery room for two hours; the Asst. Doctors weren't able to take out the third bullet as it was shot an inch or two above the heart. Castle was unconscious. It was almost quarter to one when a known doctor to all came rushing down the hall and wet into the surgery room.

Lanie looked at Kate and thought she noticed the doctor but she was only looking at the door. This was not Kate, something was wrong with her. Lanie said- "Kate could you come with me to the rest room, I think you need to wash your hands." Kate just nodded and obeyed Lanie. Once Kate finished washing her hands she looked at the ring and then looked at Lanie who was giving an I-am-going-to-kill-you-if-you-don't-spill-now look and let out a big sigh and started telling her everything what happened in the four months of hers and Castle's relationship. Lanie would not ask her or hyperventilate again so Kate showed her the ring. Lanie squealed when she saw the ring and was jumping around the room. "Who else knows?"

"Nobody except Alexis and Martha…. OH NO… where is Alexis?"

"Don't worry she arrived immediately when she found out but you weren't noticing."

"I didn't notice a thing Lanie…. I thought I lost him. I really…. I don't want to lose him Lanie, not when I just found out that-."

Kate tells Lanie something in the ear to which her reaction is more squealing and hugging. "Does Castle know?" "No I thought of telling him today but all this happened."

"Come on….. Let's go back, the boys and Alexis will be wondering where we went and what we were doing for ½ an hour." –Said Lanie with a huge smile on her face.

Half an hour later he came out of the room and looked directly at Kate and said – "Kate, he's asking for you."

Kate Beckett had not noticed that Dr. Joshua (Josh) Davidson had actually saved Richard Castle's life. She looked at Josh and gave a weak smile and went into the room with Lanie, the boys and Alexis. She didn't know what to say or what to do but just look at her fiancé lying on the bed with both eyes closed as if he were thinking of something. Lanie and Esposito sat in the corner and Ryan was standing beside Alexis with one hand stroking her hair gently and kept telling her that it was going to be okay. Kate looked at Rick and saw those beautiful blue eyes open and a tear fall down. The blue met with the brown and suddenly Kate Beckett without thinking strode across the room and went and hugged him with him giving a slight groan. After all of them had a chance to look at Rick before heading home Ryan and Esposito wanted a private word with him. He thought they would be lecturing him on _**"if you hurt Beckett again we both will be putting you behind the bars man"**_. But then Ryan and Esposito had found out Rick Castle's plan. They wanted to help so did Lanie. Kate was talking with Alexis when Rick told them to close the door. An hour Later Esposito finally asked – "Are you sure Castle, she would kill me if she found out."

"You know why I'm doing this Espo. And by the way, thanks a lot for helping me in this guys. It means a lot to me…. And _**her**_. With that Lanie and the boy's plan had started….Phase ONE!

"Yo Beckett we feel you should take Alexis and Martha home. Take some rest and come back here tomorrow and we can start solving this case. Lanie and I will stay here for a while and Ryan will drop you home if you like."

"Espo no thanks, I'll stay here."

"Nope it's an order from the captain he told me to tell you." – said a grinning Esposito.

"Fine I'll go, but call me if anything happens or changes ok?"

"Sure we will (there are going to be a lot of changes and you might kill us for it Kate)" he whispered.

An hour later, after Kate reaches home and has a hot bath, she settles in with Alexis and starts reading a book. Martha had told them that she would stay in the hospital so it was only Kate and Alexis. Alexis falls asleep in a few minutes and Kate was about to doze off but gets an emergency call. "Beckett"… she says picking up her phone.

"Kate its Castle…. He's… Gone He's... Dea-"

DON'T SAY a WORD Ryan please don't say it no please she thought and then said… "I'm coming there."

Without waking Alexis she leaves a note and rushes to the hospital. On reaching she finds Lanie crying over Esposito's shoulder and Martha being supported by Montgomery. Ryan had tears in his eyes as he looked at Kate. The Irish detective gave a sad nod and then spoke after some time. "We found a note there addressed to you Detective."

"Ryan how did this happen?"

It was Esposito who replied- "_WE_ heard some noise inside Castle's room. Thought he needed something and so we went in and checked. And suddenly there was a cloud of smoke in the room, someone knocked me down and stabbed Ryan on the leg. (Horror struck Beckett's face as she saw Ryan's leg was covered with bandages and for the first time she noticed that Kevin Ryan looked like a soldier who had lost a battle. Her detectives would never look like that, but this was different, it was Rick Castle.) And then it was too late, before we knew it the guy stabbed Castle on the chest twice or thrice and then left a note. When I got conscious again Ryan was bleeding and was looking shocked as if someone was dead, but then I didn't need Ryan telling me that he was-" Esposito was cut off by Ryan's death glare. He hadn't noticed that his boss was crying silently all this time when he was explaining what happened in the room.

Kate went inside the room and saw it there the note was lying on the body of Richard Castle. She didn't want to go near and see what happened to him, who killed him. She wanted this to be a dream but sadly it wasn't and this body was his. Before picking up the note she went and saw into those cold blue eyes staring at her. The blues met the browns and then the connection was lost, gone ….forever.

The note said….. _**"To Katherine Beckett,**_

_The next victim is someone else close to you dear Kate…. He was a waste of space just like your mother. I had a plan and it's working out pretty well. Now Detective, you cooperate with me and no one else dies. First and Last order – STOP LOOKING FOR ME CAUSE YOU'LL NEVER FIND ME. Richard Castle found me and I had to kill him._

_Till death, AJ"_

Who the hell was AJ and why didn't Rick tell me he found out about the person who ordered to kill my Mother! But whoever Aj was he would pay for what he did to Rick.

She had so many questions but she was lost, a part of her was gone, never going to come back, He was gone just like her mother. His promise….. He had broken his promise and she felt sick…. But it wasn't Rick's fault…. Maybe he wanted to tell her but couldn't. But first she had to tell Alexis, that he was gone….. Her "go- to guy" was gone. Kate's Partner was gone, her best friend was gone….. Her fiancé was gone and…. Her unborn child's father had gone.

_**"I'm about to lose my mind, you've been gone for so long I'm running out of time.**_

_**I need a doctor, call me a doctor, I need a doctor a doctor to bring me back to life!"**_

_**A\N: Okay so how did you find it… like or not? This chapter was actually written better in my laptop with all the details of What plan actually Ryan and Espolanie had in mind…. But that treat will be in the 6**__**th**__** chapter. The fifth is all about the case. And how was the last part. Yes people I might be mean, but don't kill me if I got Kate pregnant or the Fact that Rick is dead! Thanks for all your reviews and if you found this amusing, disturbing, worth dumping I n the bin… well please review and let me know. Love your review btw guys… Loads of love as always A.**_


	5. Chapter 5 Need You Know

**Chapter 5 **_**(Need You Know)**_

6 months, it had been 6 months since Richard Castle had gone away from their world; at least that's what they thought. Since then Beckett had been working that one case. And she had got two leads that were close to Castle but she had no idea how to corner them. She was sitting on his desk, and missed his wild theories. A pencil in her hand and eyes on the murder board she kept thinking only of him so she called up Alexis. "Hey Kate, came a cheerful voice."

"Hey Lexi how are you doing today? Did you find school as boring as yesterday?"

"Um… Maybe…. But you tell me, you were supposed to go to the doctor today right? Did you forget that?" - Came the questioning voice of Alexis Castle.

"Oh Shit! I totally forgot Lex; I'll call you later thanks for reminding me and see ya in the evening okay?"

"Ok see you."

As Kate closed her phone the elevator doors opened and for a second she thought it would be Rick, but then it turned out to be Lanie and she was heading straight to her desk. A little sad Kate hid her face and wiped of the tears first and then greeted Lanie with a "Hey Lanes, what are you doing here?"

"Don't "HEY LANES" Me and cant I come and look after my favorite girl?"

"For a second I thought that… well it was him that came through the elevator."

"Girl, you need time off this case so….. After the Doc's appointment we'll be heading straight for shopping got it?"

"I don't know Lanie, I haven't been able to concentrate on anything since well…. (She looked at Lanie's disappointed face and said) Maybe you're right Lanie…. Shopping might do me some good."

"That's my girl and I'll be calling Alexis too so we can all go. Come on now road trip to the doctor."

Javier Esposito was meeting one of his best buddies Alex for a cup of coffee. Ryan couldn't make it as he was given work by the Captain.

"How is she doing Javier?"

"Alex I told you she's broken, shattered into pieces and it can only be fixed if _**he comes**_ back which is not possible in a million years."

"But, what happened 6 months ago was worth cause I've got info now Javi…. It comes down to two suspects one is Kate's uncle and the other is Jim Beckett."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? JIM BECKETT cannot do that to his own wife, he would never…. Unless."

"Yeah but I think we are looking at it in a wrong way…. Hold on check m- I mean Rick Castle's background again and see who his father is. Because the last time I heard about a guy named AJ… it was Alexander James, who also happens to be Castle's father."

"How do you know this?"

"Um…. Martha told me before… Forget it."

"O-Kay…. Any way I got a text from Ryan saying that Jim's brother was related to a criminal, or I guess something like that. He called me to the precinct so I'm leaving. I'll call if I find out anything."

"Hey Espo, thanks for keeping them all together, cause you'll be needing to call me Detective Al from tomorrow."

"You finally became a detective bro! You did it. Now we can work together. And you can see her too."

"Actually Montgomery and the mayor thought it out and I've been training for 6 months so…. I can see her but I have a mission to complete man, so thanks a lot for doing this, oh and say hi to Alexis and Lanie for me. Tell Lanie what I told you but tell Alexis that uncle Alex says hi. "

"Sure man and WOW you have got a sexy body bro!"

"Like I said… I've been training and keeping in shape to catch the SOBs who did this to her mom." How is she doing by the way…. Did she go to the doctor today?"

"Lanie's taking her and well Alexis reminded her."

"Rick wouldn't have left her…. If he knew this was the case….I'm sure she would have forgiven him."

"She has actually Al…. she has. But you my friend…. In 6 months time given to you, you have made yourself a body and you have become a really ruggedly handsome and a serious detective."

"Really am I that serious ? Thanks man… I think you should get going or Ryan will not be happy…"

"Okay I'm going. See you around Detective Alex."

"See you around Javier Esposito."

(That night…. A Stormy night and Lanie was sleeping over at Kate and Alexis's place.)

Kate couldn't sleep so she went out to see the storm...It had taken away her Stars.

"_It's a quarter after one I'm all alone and I need you now_

_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you know._

_And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you know!"_

(At Alex's apartment….)

He was holding a bottle of whisky in his hand and a photo of his two favorite girls in his other hand.

_Another shot of whisky can't stop looking at the door._

_Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before_

_**And I wonder if I ever cross your mind, for me it happens all the time**__._

"I really wish you were here Rick…" – Kate said with a slight shiver in her body.

"Alexis, Mother, Kate, sorry for the delay, but here I come…. And as for you Kate …. Think all you want that I broke your promise but you know me too well, I keep my promises. So can't wait to see how you've changed Katie... Both mentally and (he chuckled) physically.

_**A\N: How was it guys? Did you like it to Know who Alex actually is? Well hope you liked it. Please review…. Your reviews are always welcome. Loads of love A.**_

_**P.S.: There are a lot of Alex\Kate moments in which she thinks he is nothing like Rick but she really feels something about this Alex guy... that his eyes are the same. :P **_


	6. Chapter 6 Confrontations

**Chapter 6**

_**(**_**Confrontations**_**)**_

_**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE DAMN THING BUT I WOULD LOVE TO :D :D :D**_

(The next morning at the precinct)

Ryan and Esposito are talking about Alex when Montgomery calls a staff meeting. Only a few people along with Ryan and Esposito entered the captain's office. First the captain addressed the group of officers by telling them that a new officer is going to join them from now onwards. There was a knock on the door of the captain's office. Captain's commanding voice replied "Come in."

"Sorry Sir I took this long to come here. I had to send Alexis off to school."

"Understandable Detective Beckett but everyone just assembled here about 5 minutes ago so you didn't miss much." He smiled and continued – "As I was saying everyone, from now on a new officer will be joining us in the 12th. A new family member for all of us and a very clever man he is. In just 6 months he has been able to complete the police training and has opted to come to the homicide squad. He has heard that there are talented, smart, witty detectives in the 12th. And we don't want to disappoint him do we? So may I ask my friend Detective Alex Rogers (Kate flinched hearing the name and looked at Esposito, Ryan and The Captain, they could see pain in her eyes but Roy continued.) to come on in and say hi to all of us" – Beamed a very happy Captain.

"Good Morning to all of you, I'm Alex…. Um… you can call me Al if you like cause I don't like to be called by my Sir name, it um.. It reminds me of someone…sorry. (He paused for a while, cleared his throat, looked at Esposito who gave him a thumbs up and then a beautiful women sitting next to him was looking at him in Awe.) It will be a pleasure working with New York's best team of Detectives. I hope that um…. Well I hope we have fun catching these Dirt bags."

Beckett's detective mind was on the job again. Who was this Detective and why the sudden hell did he turn up at the 12th. A part of her seemed to trust this guy and seemed to know him from before but the other part was not willing for another partner.

Just then the captain said – "All of you back to your jobs Oh and you three, (He pointed at Ryan Esposito and Kate) stay back please."

_**(Once everyone leaves)**_

The Captain speaks –"Beckett I want to stay on desk duty for the next three to four months. No complaints."

"Sir, I can handle myself well on the field and I want to catch that killer who did this to Rick and my mom." – She blurted without thinking and then looked embarrassed and finally said –"Yes sir, I'll stay on desk duty."

"Beckett, I don't want you out in the field in this condition. I hope you get that. (When she nodded he continued.) That's why I have a new partner for you Kate…. Alex will be your partner from now on. He will help you on this case until you're back in shape and well…. He's really good Kate so please…."

Alex gave her a smile which reminded her so much of Rick that she got tears in her eyes and looked down and quickly wiped them and gave him a smile back and said -"Alright sir, can I get back to work… I really have to meet Lanie after this, she told me to." – choked out Kate.

"You may leave Detective. (After she closes the door behind her Montgomery turns towards Alex and smiles and says.) _**Richard Alexander Rogers aka Rick Castle has finally made it to the police force and has finally decided to show up. It was about time Castle…we were going crazy here."**_

"Sir, I have enough evidence against this case and I want to solve it with Ryan, Esposito and Kate's help. I also would like to thank you for keeping my family from falling apart when I was gone. Also, (he looked at Ryan) my two best buddies are keeping me up to date on the case so that I can be of some help."

"Don't talk as if it's already over Castle… no it's just begun….And I hope you know what you're doing. Now that you've come it will be harder for all of us to concentrate on the job because we will need to keep your identity a secret. And well Kate has taken it very hard since you know"

"Hey Cap…after this case… I'll tell her who I am… I promise and I remember making a promise to her and Alexis that I would never leave them. So, I will be sticking to my words."

"You're a man of your words Rick….um sorry Alex. For now I have to get used to Alex."

"Let's hope not, because I want AJ in the cell in two days, that SOB ruined my whole life."

"**WOW** you're really sure about catching this AJ guy right?"

"Espo I told you who AJ was right?"

"Yeah man, hey Cap AJ or Alexander James is Castle's biological father."

"_**SHUT THE FRONT DOOR**_!" Both Ryan and Montgomery said at the same time.

"Yeah it was shocking at first for me but then he himself isn't sure so..."

"So… I'll go to my own house and speak to my own mother about Alexander James as a Detective." – Said Castle. "Wow this is going to be weird alright."

"Take Beckett along… she stays there so you'll need to act as if you don't "have an address and ask her to drop you" – said Ryan smirking at Castle.

"Yeah man I think I'll do that. See ya in a few."

Castle goes to Beckett's chair in which she is sitting busy with some paperwork. He asks her – "Um…. Excuse me detective Beckett-"

She cuts him off and says with a smile – "Call me Kate."

"Pleasure to meet you Kate but you don't mind me asking you something do you?"

"GO ahead no problem" –she said smiling while she did.

"Um…. Can I get the address of… this person….um. Martha Rogers…yes that's her."

"Oh you don't have to she lives with me… I mean I live with her. Um… she's my fiancé's mother." – She said with a sad smile.

"Is your fiancé around or….-" He knew he had said too much as he saw her take in a deep breath and fresh tears hit his hand as Kate started to cry.

"I'm sorry it's none of my business –"

"No no it's just that this murder case you are assisting me on is my fiancé's case. His name is Richard Castle."

Rick was thinking in his mind, more of cursing was going on in his mind... BAD RICK SHUT UP YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE SAID THAT! AND WHY THE HELL DO I ALWAYS SPEAK BEFORE THINKING…okay Ricky cool down….

"I am so sorry I didn't know… I just talk too much and jump to conclusions I apologize. The author of Naked Heat and Heat Wave? I really loved the plot and the way his mind thinks. I am so sorry he's-"

"Never mind that Detective Rogers….It's been 6 months and we've got nowhere."

"Don't say that… call me R- Alex call me Alex. And I have a lead his name is Alexander James…. He is related to Martha Rogers so would you like to join me in this interrogation Kate?"

"I'd be honored to anyway as I can't go on the field I might as well as use my talent of interrogating with our suspect's relative."

"Actually I was thinking of going to her place and asking her, it's a bit personal. (He said it a bit slowly and clearly.) Your fiancé 's mother's _**husband was Alexander James, Kate.**_"

"Oh my god."

"I'm sorry to drop it on you like a bomb but – "

"When should we go?" She said with authority in her voice.

"Whenever you're ready Kate."

"Let's go now then I would like to go a bit further on this case even if it includes Rick's personal life."

"One last thing detective, why did you remove yourself from this case. It looks like you've given up. From what I've heard you are a fighter. Then why did you give up?"

"I never gave up Alex. It's just that I got this note and I don't know what made me believe it."

She took the note out from her pocket and handed it to Alex. Alex read the note and just smiled at Kate and said –"Detective Kate Beckett if you are ready then we'll take on these Dirt bags one by one and get justice to _your mother and Rick_."

Kate was shocked. She thought she heard wrong. Did he just say **HER MOTHER?** What did this guy know about her and Rick and he mom? She had to tell Lanie but –

"What did you say Alex?"

"Huh?" said Alex hurriedly

"What did you say?" She asked him a bit rudely and louder.

"Let's go and solve this case and get justice to all the victims is what I said Kate" – he said a bit calmly.

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"Nu –uh"

"Yu-uh"

"NO"

"YES"

"Fine let's go!"

"Mrs. Rogers?" Alex asked entering the house.

"Anyone home?" – Kate asked with a bit of concern in her voice as she opened the door with her key.

"Kate?"

"Lex!"

"Hey what are you doing here this early I thought Captain Montgomery told me that you had one more hour of work time and then you could come home?"

"Yeah well this is a part of my work Alexis, is Martha home?"

"Yeah she's upstairs, why?"

"Um hi I'm Detective Alex, we need to question your Gram on your….um" – Rick cut in.

"Dad's case? Sure, GRAM Kate and Detective wait….Alex…Uncle Alex is that you?"

"Hey kiddo I thought you would never recognize me!"

"Oh my god you've changed so much in 6 months Alex, you've become thinner and grown a lot of muscles."

"Well kid what can I say I have, haven't I? –said Alex with a huge grin on his face.

"WAIT…. HOLD ON A MINUTE HERE! You two know each other?"

"Yeah When Uncle Javier and Uncle Kev took me out for lunch 6 months ago I met him. He reminds me a lot of Dad you know Kate." – said the chirpy little Alexis.

"Kate can you take Alexis inside for a while I need to ask her Gram a few questions." –said Alex giving her a warning look.

"Sure come on Lex." –Kate said in a hushed voice. She had to find out who this Alex really was.

"Did someone call me? Oh my god you look so much like Richard young man may I know who you are?"

"Uh sorry Mrs. Rogers, I'm Detective Alex, I'm investigating your sons murder."

"Oh yes please sit down what would you like to know, I'll tell you anything you want." –said Martha urgently.

"Um…sorry for the abruptness but _**who is Alexander James?**_"

"Oh dear…."

Martha told Alex everything she knew about AJ, about how he became a Mafia and how he fell in love with her. But when Martha told him that she was Pregnant with Rick he didn't show any sign of happiness. And the next thing she knew he was gone from her life. And later after a few years he showed up and tried to apologize to her but Martha just slammed the door on his face. After that she never saw or spoke to him.

"Thank you Mrs. Rogers, I appreciate your cooperation and I would like to thank you very much. Now we'll get him and this case will be over …. (He looked at Kate and Alexis emerging from the stairs.) For good."

"Not at all Alex, why don't you join us for some dinner?"

"No I'm sorry but it's getting late and well I have to meet – "

"OH COME ON UNCLE ALEX! PLEASE!"

"Ok Alexis for you I'll stay. Anyone needs help in making dinner then please they can just ask." – smiling he looked at Kate who was making chicken masala.

"Its fine I'll do it myself, you can talk all you want to Alexis Alex, she's good company."

"I know I've met her Kate, oh Alexis? Let me tell you a story about myself when I was 10."

"Oh good this is going to be fun I can –"

"No telling it to Javier please!"

"Oh okay…"

Kate just laughed at his way of charming people and it kept reminding her of Rick a lot! But she was going to solve this case. With Detective Alex's help and Ryan and Esposito her "soul brothers" she would solve her mom's and Rick's and god knows how many more people's family's murder case. She had to. But who was this Alex and what did he know about her that she didn't! Only one way to find out…. Listen to his story. She chuckled and looked towards Alex and he began telling his story.

_**A\N: Hey guys sorry for the boring chapter….. But I thought it was important :P if you want to review please go ahead. But if you don't….well it's up to you anyway. Oh yeah next chapter will be about Alex and Kate's flashback memory… didn't get it did you? Ha-ha… it's about their childhood. Okay let me give you one small clue… They've met before.**_

_**Loads Of Love**_

_**A.**_

_**(P.S. Love your reviews y'all)**_


	7. Chapter 7 Flashbacks and Diaries

**Chapter 7**

**Flashbacks and Diaries**

_**A\N: Hope you enjoy this but it's just a small distraction to what is going to happen next. Enjoy!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CASTLE.**_

"Ok actually this story was when I was in my teens, not when I was ten, but _she_ was 10." –Said Alex.

"_Hmm _… she huh? Spill Uncle Alex." – Alexis shot back with interest in her voice.

"Alright." – He smiled at Kate who smiled back. She didn't know where this story was going but she had to listen to this, she didn't know why.

"_Ok, I was 14 or 15 and I was taking a walk in the Central Park when I found this young girl picking up fallen flowers, you know all types of flowers, different colors and all. She had this emerald green eyes and lovely lips; it was hard to not stop looking. I thought I'd follow her and now I thank god I did. Anyway coming back, she was moving towards an alley and I did the spying work and followed her. She didn't notice me and kept walking. I noticed that from the other end a few gang of street boys were following her. I tried to call her and warn her but I didn't know her name. Luckily she noticed them and turned towards my side. When she saw me she dropped all her flowers, and at the same time these gang of boys were circling around us. I didn't notice that all of them had a knife; they looked like they were from 18 years to 20 years. All they wanted was money and neither of us had money so I tried to talk to them but you know that they never listen right. I hate violence, but they were five to six people and I was only one, well except the little girl. So I told the girl to run and then I started to run myself but this boy with a mo-hawk punched me on my face and used his knife to slash a cut through my hand. And then this girl got scared and tried to run but this one guy was scared in the gang I could tell that he was new and without thinking he just stabbed her._

By this time Kate was sitting beside Alexis and was holding her hand and had a flashback on what happened. _She remembered that she got stabbed and fell on the ground and the next thing she knew it she was in the hospital with her mom and dad beside her bed and the boy waiting outside the door, he was covered all in blood. Kate looked at Alex and noticed the resemblance. _Then she waited for him to complete the story. Alex just kept smiling at her as if he knew.

_When she fell on the ground I had to get her to the hospital. So I smacked the guys on their faces but one of them stabbed his knife on my arm, it hurt but I had to get her to the hospital, they got scared and ran away. I've never been so angry in my life after that incident. Never. I rushed to the hospital and called the girl's parents. They were worried. So I told them the whole story and well her mom collapsed in front of me, I never knew much about her mom cause after that I never met her. I was bleeding, not that I cared about that at that time but when I found out that the girl was okay, I stood outside the door and let her parents go inside. She was confused and didn't know what had happened. I was walking towards the exit and then I saw her, she came up to me and kissed me on the cheek and gave me her hand and said – Hi my name is Katie, thank you so much for everything."_

"_Katie, you take care of yourself okay? And be careful next time. By the way my name is Alex. Alex Rogers. I never saw her after that. We kept in touch for a few years but then she disappeared and my life changed as well. But I never forgot her._

Alexis was really confused when Alex and Kate were giving each other weird smiles and then Kate finally spoke. "So you're Alex. I never had a chance to thank you enough."

"No problem Kate…. (He looked at Alexis and Kate and then said something that got Kate suspicious again.) _**Always**_."

"So it's friend's night again huh?" – spoke Alexis.

"Yeah."

"I'm going to bed guys. Thanks for the wonderful, _true_ story Alex. Good night both of you." – The yawning teen climbed the stairs and they heard a door shut lightly.

"Why did you miss out the part in which you and I both faint and we find each other as bed side partners?"

"I thought that she heard enough…. So, how have you been Kate?"

"It's been years since we last spoke."

"Yeah it has, the last time I spoke to you was before well…. My mum's murder. I'm sorry I didn't tell you anything after that. I um I cut myself from the living world for a while actually. Truthfully, I had almost forgotten you but Rick came into my life. And he changed everything. Made my job easier, he was a bit of a crack but a genius. He reminded me a lot of you. You and him…. Look like brothers, you know. You can't be brothers can you?

He just nodded.

She laughed at one memory when they had a bet with Ryan and Esposito only to find out that their cases were connected. She looked at Alex who stood up and said –

"I think I should take leave. Oh my look at the time, I must get going. Thank you for the wonderful dinner Kate. Oh and I'll be picking you up for work at 9 if that's okay with you."

"Yeah 9'o clock is fine. It was a pleasure to meet you. I really owe you after that day."

"Oh it was no problem. I don't mind doing it anytime." He laughed and kissed her on the cheek and then took his jacket and left. She stood there transfixed. She had to call Lanie, and fast.

"Hey girl how was your day with Alex?"

"How did you know I was with him, I mean he was with me?"

"Long story. So why did you call?"

"Lanie he reminds me so much of Castle. I mean he looks like him, he irritates me like how Rick would and he bonds so well with kids like Alexis as if he knew her for years and years."

"Even better for you to like him."

"Lanie-"she said warningly.

"Ok I'm just kidding girl. He's just new and wants a friend."

"Lanie I know him from before. (She paused and on the other side Lanie's eyes widened) I was 10 or 11 when this happened…"

She told Lanie the whole story and Lanie said only one thing. "Girl this guy has a past and well you were a part of it, things like this happen rarely in real life and you're really meant to be together you know!"

"Wow wow wow… hold it there young lady what are you talking about?" There was a slight pause and an awkward silence between them and Kate decided to break it.

"Is something bothering you L?"

"Nothing I'll call you back, Javier sent some files down the morgue and I'll have to check them out so see ya tomorrow girl."

"Night Lanie."

"Mhmm"

She cuts the phone and goes upstairs to Rick's room. Kate goes through his closet and finds a small Diary. She opens it and starts reading it. _September 2011….. (That was Rick's last record. Hm…)_

Lanie calls Alex up and is greeted with a warm –"Hello Lanie, What does my favorite medical examiner want from me this late in the night?"

"I just want you to be careful Castle; you're getting her confused about who you really are! I don't want her to get hurt again, do you understand?"

"Lanie, I just told her about my past which included her in it."

"So I heard!"

"It was awesome wasn't it? And true."

"You guys are meant to be together! You are so cute and adorable you know that? And thank me later, but I want her to deliver that baby after she finds out that you live Castle…. Do you hear me? I want her to know the truth and not suffer anymore… okay?"

"Understood, you know I never would have left if I had known that she was pregnant, it happened right after I "DIED".

"I know Castle but just be careful and don't mess with her okay?"

"Ok…so you really think that we will be able to solve this case?"

"Honestly, I think that it will be a huge risk for you this time and yes, we will solve it. We actually know what we're doing now Rick and I want you to know that we all have your backs on this! So never think you are alone."

"I got that when you said you were ready to help me, you guys thanks a lot."

"I really didn't like the idea at first but then it was done to protect Kate so I thought I would be of some help and I joined in, and now we are here, almost got a good solid suspect, whom you will be interrogating tomorrow. Good luck with that. Any ways I should get some sleep and so should you tomorrow is going to be a big day, go get some sleep Castle, good night."

"Good night Lanie."

Kate read the date and thought if she should read the diary. She was about to close the diary when something caught her attention. _Extraordinary Fate:_, it was titled. She had to read this even thought she knew it would be painful. She started…

"_September 2011, dear Diary it's me Ricky again,_

_I have a faint feeling that this might be my last entry…for now I don't know why but it's just a feeling. I told you about Kate right, hell yeah I keep talking about her all the time and well the boys almost caught me Gazing into her today. Heck if they knew then my life would be living hell. And I don't want that do I? Lately I've noticed that Kate is really showing a liking to me and I like that. We have been dating for four months now diary. I still can't believe it that I'm in love for the first time even if I got after so many years. It was worth the wait. She was. And I have decided to take things slow. Even though I have planned to ask her to marry me tomorrow and well let's see if it works. I asked her dad the other day and well he was really happy and wished me the best of luck. Beckett is a hard nut to crack and so far I've done a pretty good job. Three years diary, three years it took me the courage to finally tell her how I felt about her. At first I was playing around with her and my playboy image was what she got in her mind. But she was extraordinary. I knew it from the start. I always thought that there was some chemistry between us, some unresolved issues. But this is extraordinary fate. I am the happiest man in the whole world diary, because she is with me. Alexis and mother found out about us a few weeks after we started dating. Mother wasn't able to express her feelings even though she was an actress and Alexis was swooping all over the house saying "I knew it Dad you finally told her your feelings." And after saying that she went all "Oh my gosh... Did I actually say that….I got to go to my room, I'll be upstairs if you need me." And she rushed with the red cute face of hers. I'll stop writing for now diary. I'll write to you in a few hours, there is another secret I have to tell you…."_

Kate searched the rest of the pages and it was blank. She sighed and then she saw a spot of red ink on the paper and thought what Castle was doing with red ink since he didn't write with it.

Kate thought she had read enough for the night and that she would read the secret part later. So she brushed her teeth and went to bed. Tomorrow was going to be long. Very long.

_**A\N: How was it? I hope you liked it. I really feel that you people have to know Castle's secret in the next chapter. Guess where he hid the next piece of his diary entry? Ok keep guessing. And I think Kate finds out who this Alex actually is. OOOPS! Stupid Me! Thanks for your lovely reviews. Loads of love A. R. Claire**_

_**And Thanks a ton to Alex Beckett for all the help in this chapter. :D and all the people who found my story amusing. **_


	8. Chapter 8 New Life

_**Chapter 8**_

_**New life**_

_**A\N: Enjoy,but mind you this is the longest chapter i've written :D without further ado i present you chapter 8**_

April in New York meant school for kids and the usual routine followed by all the citizens. This also included the detectives of NY. Detective Kate Beckett was sitting in Alex's car and observing how impatient he was when the red signal was given. And she couldn't believe it that today they would be interrogating their main suspect on this case which had been going on for 7 months in a row, for Detective Beckett this meant everything because if he turned out to be their guy she would be over the moon and glad that justice was served for her mother. Alex (Rick) was doing this for her. He wanted to see that bastard behind the bars suffering what should have happened 12 years ago. Kate thought back to when Alex came as a new detective and things started to change for her. She found out a lot about him and was glad that she didn't feel insecure anymore. She also remembered that it was her 7th month and that in a few days she had to visit her doctor again. The fun they had last night sharing anecdotes and having dinner with Alexis and Martha was long forgotten by both of them and they became professional detectives on the job again. Alex had joined the NYPD only a few weeks back and Kate thought he was of real great help to them so she accepted him as a partner. When the signal turned green, Alex drove in medium speed and in silence till they reached the precinct. And then he spoke – "I'll park the car ahead and you go inside, be back in a few."

"You don't have to do that as Ryan and Esposito said they found where Alexander James lives so my guesses are that we'll need the car in about an hour again."

"Uh Uh Detective not _we, I will need the car again to get our suspect. _You have to stay on desk duty…. Remember?" –He smiled a mischievous smile.

"Fine you and Ryan will need the car. Esposito stays here and looks into our mystery man AJ."

"He won't be a mystery once we find him now will he? And I think this guy has been keeping track of Rick and you long before Rick's murder. So we'll need a back up squad if we're handling a dangerous criminal here."

They now were heading to their desks when Montgomery called Alex and Ryan in his office. "Alex, Ryan in my office NOW!"

"Is he calling us for giving us some awesome equipment and all cause I can't wait to see machine guns and tiny bombs!"

"Wow he seems to be in a very bad mood bro, do you think we should run or go." –Asked Ryan

"I think… we run!"

"Uh uh no you don't." – Said Beckett and caught Ryan and Alex's collar and pushed them towards the captain's room.

"Best of luck guys!" – Chimed Esposito.

"Hey Esposito and Kate can you guys check on AJ's financials like I asked you yesterday and see if anything pops, oh and we'll be needing an address!"

"On it" –both Beckett and Esposito chorused.

Once they enter the Captain's office, the captain speaks.

"I called you both because I want you both to have some equipment I'm giving you. And I'll be sending back up too so you won't need to worry."

"Wow Captain you read my mind." –Said Alex.

He smiled and said – Castle this guy is dangerous and well… I thought Beckett would love to interrogate him so I'm sending you two. But Esposito will remain here and check on you two, if anything goes wrong he'll be the one tracking you guys down and giving us an update on everything going on out there, so keep your phones switched on. And here, these are for you guys. He handed them a pair of ear phones and one walkie talkie each and said- these are from the FBI, more advanced and your earphones I gave you have a mini- bomb in them. Use it if really necessary.

"I've never heard of mini bombs in ear phones have you Castle?"

"Nope…. But the best part is we are the first ones to try it on!"

"Okay here's the plan, we go to AJ's apartment and if there are more than two people we take them down for the rabid dogs they are. And if it's only him we'll wait for him to surrender himself and if not, we'll take him by force." –Said Castle and Ryan nodded in agreement.

"Good luck to both of you."

Just then Esposito comes into the Captain's office and says – "Yo we got a hit on the address, 111 Eriksson place."

Castle and Ryan see the address and give thanks to Esposito and head off to his car. Once they reach that place castle takes his gun and Ryan does the same and they head into the building. Castle knocks on the door and says –"Mr. James, NYPD open up!"

No answer. He tells Ryan to open the door. On the count of three. One. Two. Three. They burst open the door to find half a dozen people pointing their guns at them.

"Okay, this is going to be done the hard way then." – Castle tells Ryan and they both nod.

Meanwhile Detective Kate Beckett was having a pleasant day as she waited for her suspect to arrive at the precinct. Esposito had got her coffee and was busy with his paper work and at the same time looking out for any trouble caused by Alex and Ryan. But something was bothering Kate… she didn't know what, was it the pain in her stomach or was it something she had to do…yes she had to read Rick's diary. She told the captain that she was taking a break and he agreed and told Esposito to do so as well. She went into the break room and opened the diary and searched for the missing page. She found a page which had a dog ear to it. She saw nothing on the page and then remembered the pencil trick she once used so she tried again and luck favored her this time. Neat handwriting appeared on the blank page and she started reading.

_Dear Diary Rick here,_

_The thing I wanted to tell you was something personal. When I started shadowing Detective Beckett I found something really familiar with her… you know the way she spoke and the actions and everything looked really familiar. And then after our first case together I went home. I told my mother about her, and she just sighed and told me to sit down. She told me a story about a small boy of 15 saved a girl of 10 from dying. After the girl and her parents went home, the boy found out that he had (temporary) amnesia. The two kept in touch for a few years, maybe 6 or something like that but then the boy got caught up in his work and met another girl named Meredith, and the girl, he lost track of her but never forgot her. That boy was me diary and the girl, guess who the girl was…Kate Beckett! Diary I've known her for far longer than I thought. When I first saw her I fell for her beauty. Her innocence made her even more attractive. But the Kate Beckett I saw years later was a hard tough cop. I don't think she remembers anything like this cause when I met her I introduced myself as Alexander Rogers…._

Kate couldn't read anymore. She was shocked, crying and laughing at the same time. Alexander Rogers was none other than Richard Castle the man she was in love with. But now she was worried and questions kept her mind occupied. Esposito noticed this and thought this was not good. He went to Kate and asked her why she was happy and she just showed him the diary entry. Esposito first thought Castle was stupid, to write a diary entry about his past…. But then he admired him even more and he thought he'd act as excited as Kate so atleat the plan B would not back fire. He hugged Kate and told her once Alex got the suspect they both could finally interrogate him together. But things never go as planned do they? Kate just realized that the pain in her stomach was getting worse and then it happened, her water tank burst. She looked at Esposito–"Javier I think my water tank just burst…" –she whispered.

He reacted immediately. He scooped her into his arms and took her to his car. Sent a voice mail to Castle, Ryan and told Lanie to come to the hospital ASAP. He was driving as fast as possible. And the captain was sitting in the back seat next to Kate reassuring her that it was going to be over in very less time. They reached the hospital and she was rushed into the emergency room. Esposito was about to call Lanie when she appeared in the waiting room looking worried and almost shouted at Javier by saying –"WHAT HAPPENED?"

But Captain Montgomery was the one who answered "She's gone into labor."

"Labor? Sir, 7th month is no joke… this is not good." After a huge gap of silence which might have felt like years or decades Lanie spoke again. "If the child is born then it's possible for only one of them to survive after this sir."

"Sir, we have to inform Mrs.R and Alexis about this."

"I'm already on it." When Montgomery was on the phone Lanie was looking really scared. She told Esposito in a whisper –"Javi I don't know if she will survive this or not, the kid…"

"She'll get through Chika she's a fighter remember?"

Castle and Ryan were having a very bad time out there in Alexander James's Apartment. They were ready for any outcome. But 6 men pointing their guns at them, they were not ready. They had only one option, to fight. "Which one of you is Alexander James?" –Asked Castle.

"Wouldn't you like to know son."

"I'll take it that you are AJ."

"Why on earth are you here and who are you?"

"I thought we introduced ourselves already, NYPD surrender yourself."

"What Is this about now?"

"6 months ago…. You tried to kill Richard Castle, your son."

"Ah yes Richard Castle, hm… a very clever boy I must say, he found out everything about that Beckett women's murder. Lockwood gave us away. We thought he had to be stopped so we sent people to his cop friend's house to warn her but then it was our day as my _son_ decided to show up on her doorstep. We kidnapped them both and locked them up in our old warehouse. And had a meeting on whom we should kill first. We thought that the daughter should join her mother so; we decided to kill his cop friend first. But the plan backfired as he took the bullet for her. Silly ruthless boy, I'm not very happy to call him my son. I thought he died while taking the bullet but it turns out he didn't so… I went up to his hospital room and well placed smoke bombs so that I could make the job easy and just stab him in the heart and get it over with. And well it's done now. I don't regret it at all, not one bit. He had to die before this info went to the cops. But it reached you now didn't it? So you will have to die too."

"Sir, you know what you've just done? You've confessed to a crime. This makes things easier…."

"Of course it does my son, but you know what makes it much easier, to clean up the evidence I left behind. So, boys take care of these two while I tend to my other business."

From behind some thug comes and whacks Ryan but Castle stops that guy and bangs him towards the wall. He tells Ryan to go and call the precinct and Ryan tries to escape but a man hits him on the back with a piece of cardboard. He falls down and faints. Then the same man turns to Castle and hits him on the face. Then all blacked out for both Ryan and Castle.

After a while both gain consciousness and find themselves in a dark room. Castle speaks "Dude why is everything upside down?"

"Um… cause we're hanging upside down." –was all Ryan said. To castle's shock they were hanging upside down and their shirts were torn and thrown into the corner. Ryan could see blood coming out of his hands and Castle's muscles were bleeding. Then they saw that more thugs came into view and started smacking them with baseball bats. Ryan and Castle spat huge amounts of blood. They both groaned and only Castle could do was cry out in pain when one man came with a knife and pierced it in Castle's cheek and another man took a dagger and ran it through Kevin's leg. They both were being tortured and no one knew how long they had been gone. Only god could send down a miracle now.

In the hospital 15 minutes later the nurse came out and asked –"Kate Beckett's family?"

"Yes, we're here." –replied a tired Martha. Alexis was in school so Martha was the only one they could contact. The doctor looked at a crowd of curious people and smiled and said –"It's a girl. But we'll have to keep an eye on her for the next 24 hours or even more. You all will be allowed to see her only after a few days I'm afraid. She is a preterm, and well regular check- ups are a must. Kate is…. Well she would like to see you all know. Oh but only two at a time in the room please. Martha looked at Lanie and nodded. They both entered. Kate was lying in the room, her eyes closed as if she were praying. Lanie spoke –"Kate, you did it, it's over, the baby is born, congratulations!"

"Lanie I myself can't believe it that I did it. And after I found out that Rick's alive I just had to do it."

"WHAT? Richard is …. Alive?" Martha spoke in utter confusion.

"Martha, he is Alex…. He is the one who came home and checked on all of us. He's become a detective to solve this case. And…..where are Ryan and Rick anyway?"

"Not yet back I suppose."

"Oh my god, this is too good to be true, he is alive I'm so happy for you darling."

Kate told Lanie to hand Martha the diary which was in her bag, Lanie did so. After a few minutes Martha was in tears. She found out that her son was alive. This was turning out to be one of those best days she dreamt of.

"What are you going to name her Kate? And Kate there is a lot of explaining to do, from both my side and your side, but we need to call Ryan and Castle to let them know about this!" –spoke Lanie

" Well I was thinking of Elizabeth Castle…. Hey hold on what do you have to explain Lanie? …. WAIT, you knew that he was Alive?"

"Um…. Kind of yeah."

"Lanie how could you….I thought you-"shouted an outraged Kate

"It was to protect you Beckett." –spoke a voice from the door. The captain had seen all of this happen and decided to take matters in his own hands. He explained to her that Castle had found out that AJ was a major suspect from Lockwood. So Castle went and told the captain about this. He also told the captain not to tell Kate because AJ was Castle's father. Castle felt really ashamed that his father was actually related to the murder of his girlfriend's mother. So he tried to fake his death. And all this he knew because Lockwood told him that these members were planning a group attack on the New Yorkers by putting up a big scene. "Ryan and Castle have gone to the suspect (AJ's) place. They haven't given us any news yet." –said the captain.

"Oh and Kate….congrats." –he added with a huge grin.

"Did someone call Jim?" –asked a puzzled Martha.

"Um…. You know my dad?"

"Well I might have met him once or twice, of course I know him. Heck I'll go and call him. Care to join me Captain?"

The captain and Martha strode off leaving Lanie and Kate to themselves. Esposito entered and said –"No news of Kev or Castle." After a while he asked Kate –"How you doing boss?"

"Fine Espo, thanks a lot for your help."

"Not a problem, but the doc says we get to see her only after a few days. I saw the nurse take her to the other room you know, she looks exactly like you but the eyes…. She's got Rick's eyes. Oh um Lanie aren't you forgetting something?" –he looked up at her and smiled and held out his hand.

She took out a $100 bill and handed it to her boyfriend and looked over at Kate who was half shocked and half amused. "You guys bet on everything! Even on this! Oh my god and that too for a hundred dollars!"

"Nah it's only for a fifty Kate, I gave Kev's share too." And she did her famous eye roll. But something else was bugging her now, she didn't know what, she knew that Rick was alive but why was he taking so long to come back. He must have gotten the message Esposito gave him. And knowing Rick he'd be jumping with joy and would have been the first person to come to the hospital but where was he?

"Lanie…. I'm worried." –was all Kate Beckett said. Her friends understood. Esposito went to the captain immediately and told him something was wrong. Knowing castle he would have been the first person to come to the hospital but he didn't even acknowledge to Esposito's voice mail. The captain then told Esposito to come with him to AJ's address. They left the hospital after informing Martha and a very happy Jim Beckett and Lanie who were now going to see Kate.

**_A\N: how was it? Good bad? please review :P and i loved writing this chapter but i didn't want Castle to get hurt too much, but there is more to come so please dont kill me! :D loads of love A. R. Claire _**

**_I would like to thank Alex Beckett and castlelover100 and Celeste. for all their help :D_**

**_P.S I always love your reviews guys! :D keep it coming! thanks to all of you, longest chapter i've written which consists of more than 3,000 words.. 3,085 to be approx is guess i dont know but hope you liked it :D_**


	9. Chapter 9 An Action Packed Day!

_**Chapter 9**_

_**An Action packed Day**_

_**A\N: Just enjoy this chapter because this is the second last chapter. The last is really filled with what I called FLUFF but do enjoy!**_

On the other side Castle and Ryan were almost unconscious as these thugs were trying to extract information on what they knew about this case. But these two wouldn't open up at any cost. Castle also overheard AJ talking to his mate about how Johanna Beckett deserved that kind of death. She was just another insect who had to be blown off. "Blown off, Ryan…" He lifted his hands and put them into his jeans pocket and held up a pair of earphones to Ryan. Ryan just smiled and did the same. They both activated the bombs and threw it down. They covered themselves from getting hurt. Then they heard a loud BANG! And they knew that it had worked. Then Castle finally opened his eyes and quickly was on the job. He put his hand on his shoe and took out a small knife. Slowly without hurting himself he cut the ropes lose and fell on the ground on his back with a loud thud. He cut the ropes for Ryan but gently this time and caught the falling Ryan. They heard a sound in the room which separated the living and the bed rooms and hid behind the half demolished sofa. They knew that the bombs had caused less damage on the building but caused enough damage to destroy a house. The house was on fire and Castle and Ryan had to escape. But they needed to find AJ first. They went into the living room and found him crouching on the ground. Castle went up to him and took out his cuffs from the pocket and cuffed his father. Beckett's famous dialogue was repeated and Castle said with a smile –"Alexander James…. You're under arrest for being the boss of this mess. You ordered Dick Coonan to murder the 4 people… the murder of Diane Cavanaugh, Jenifer Stewart, Scott Murray and Johanna Beckett was planned by a group of you. God knows how many people you murdered. 12 years ago, you had to get away for the mess you had created so you just told Coonan to kill them and then later had Raglan cover up for you. Lockwood and Jim Beckett's brother were a part of this too. Although you didn't know Jim Beckett you knew his wife very well. She wanted justice to those who had a wrong trial and was willing to give everyone another chance. But when you found out that one of your men had lost in the case and was going to be assassinated… Is that right? Yes you got raged and went and killed her and her buddies. Good job on hiding for so many years though, cops couldn't find you."

Ryan spoke –"You have the right to remain silent so shut the hell up."

They were bleeding but couldn't help it. Just when they were about to call the captain came in his car, sitting next to him was Esposito. They both looked shocked to see the cut on Castle and Ryan's cheek and leg. Luckily they had an ambulance on the way. The captain asked to the two injured cops –"What happened."

"We were about to call sir, but these guys were waiting for us. They knew we were coming to get them, so they were packing up. But we came there in time. And when we tried to stop them they just came and well ….." –said Ryan

"There were 6 of them sir, and the first thing we could do was just try hand combat. That didn't work too well. They were trained assassins. My guesses are two of them are dead and the rest might have fled but we've caught the main guy sir, AJ. He confessed to us a while ago." –spoke Rick.

"HEY lemme GO. GERROF ME!" – spoke a terrified member of this group of AJ.

"We found him hiding sir, behind the closet." –said an officer.

"Well he and AJ will be hiding in prison for life. Good job both of you." After a while the captain looked at Castle in a shocked but happy expression and asked-"Rick are you crying? Rick look at me!"

"Kate…. I have to tell her about this. Sir it's done, over… the reason she became a cop was because of this damn guy… my FATHER."

"Castle listen to me… Kate knows everything…. There was an incident that took place today. Well um…. Rick, she had the baby. It's a girl."

"Oh My Gosh….." –shouted a weak Castle

"CONGRATULATIONS BRO!" –said Ryan and went and hugged Castle.

"How come, I thought she was just 7 months?" –asked Ryan

"Well, she's a preterm right? And here is the ambulance….

"We have to go to the hospital now, Castle looks like he's about to faint." –told Esposito.

Whatever Esposito had said came true. Castle was feeling weak and fell backwards, but Esposito caught him and the last thing he could hear were them saying –"He's fainting, losing his pulse, come on Castle stay with us."

"He's going to be okay… He has to!"

"Hey…. You're finally up?" –He heard a familiar voice speak

"Uh….? Where am I?"

"At the hospital doofus."

"Uhm….how long have I been out?"

"Two days." –she mused

"What? Two days…. Bloody hell two days! –he shouted.

"RELAX Rick it's just been a few hours. And there… you just woke her up." With that Rick heard a loud cry behind him. He saw her from a far view, she was on the cradle and he was on his bed. He saw the small creature stop sobbing after a while and smiled. Kate was holding a small infant in her hands, his daughter; he had to apologize to her for all the trouble he had caused in the 6 months. But then this small kid, a photo copy of Kate was staring at Rick with those piercing blue eyes. A Glint of happiness in her eyes was noticed by Kate and she smiled. Castle spoke then –"She looks just like you, you know? Pity I wasn't the first one to see her. But I want to apologize to you first Kate, I left you yes, but I keep my promises. I will-"

"Shh… just don't do that ever again Rick, never scare me like that."

"I was about to say the same thing, but I would never have left if I knew that you were pregnant. Never! You know me better than that Kate; it's just that for the first time in many years we had found a lead on your mother's case. 6 months ago when you were with Josh…. I thought I had no chance of telling you how I felt, so I kissed you, you might have thought of it as a cover up to save Ryan and Esposito, but I thought that it was my only chance, if you ever found out that I kissed you because I had feelings for you, you would have shot me!"

She started laughing at this point of time. "OH Castle did you ever think why I kissed you back? You really thought it was for cover? I didn't know what to do, so I thought this was my only chance and I kissed you back. And well it was a hell of a kiss! When you beat the crap out of Lockwood I was scared something happened to you but you seemed to have handled it fairly well. Sometimes you really act like a grown up Rick. And I'm glad I got to see that part even if it lasted for a few seconds."

"You did want me right?" – He spoke with a grin

"And there's the 12 year old again." –she said shaking her head. Just then there was a cry of joy in the room as Alexis saw her father sitting on the bed. She was back from school and Rick's eyes filled with tears when he saw his daughter running up to him. She was actually shouting at him he could only hear a few words like – "Dad….complete ARSE! What were you thinking of doing something like this…. About Kate, Me and Gram huh?

He looked up at Kate with a confused expression and asked – "What did she just say? Did you understand any word of it?"

Smiling Kate said –"its language of Joy! She said Dad you are a complete arse, what were you thinking of doing something like this huh? What about Kate, Me and Gram huh?"

"Thank you!"

She smiled and looked back at Alexis and said –"I think you really need to ask your dad an explanation but not now, he's tired and well injured as you can see, but don't you worry he'll be out in no time."

Alexis nodded and went and hugged Kate and then asked –"Is that her, what can I call her?"

Kate smiled and said –"Beth."

"I think you should call her Hannah, you know for Johanna?" –Piped up Rick

"Oh that would be a wonderful name!" –said Alexis

"Kate, I was thinking of Elizabeth Johanna Castle, do you like it?" –he repeated again looked sideways to Kate who had tears in her eyes. It was very sweet of Rick to think of her mother in this case. She didn't know what to do so she just nodded.

Castle kept talking and she knew he would never keep quiet unless…. "Hey Castle."

"Yeah what is it?"

"Shut up and just kiss me?" He laughed and kissed her full on the lips. Now this is something Castle had missed the most in his 6 months.

Things were going to change from now on for both of them. They had another daughter to take care of. Rick would be known as Detective Alexander Rogers at the precinct and Rick at home. But she didn't know why he wanted to remain in that name. She was so used to calling him Castle or Rick that she would have to stop with that and call him Detective Alex instead. But the whole precinct would have gotten to know about this by know! The story of the "Dead" Mystery novelist, that he was never dead to begin with. She had a lot of things to do first. And at the top of the list was Lizzy. But that could wait for a while. She just wanted some rest. Tomorrow would be a great day, she just knew it.

_**A\N: How was it? Good? Bad? Horrible? Just give me a tinkle by pressing the review button there… yeah right there! Oh and the lat chapter is going to be up in a few days… sorry for the delay on this chapter, but I had writers block that's why I think this is one of the worst I have written. Sorry if it was too long or stretchy. It's no excuse but the truth is that I had writers block. The next will be better I promise.I got inspired by the name Beth when i was watching season 1 of Glee and i loved the song "Beth" by KISS, any way i hope you liked it :D **_

_** Loads of Love A. R. Claire.**_


	10. Chapter 10 New Beginnings

_**Chapter 10**_

_**New Beginnings**_

(Kate's point of view)

I was sleeping on my bed when I saw someone enter the hospital room. I woke up and couldn't feel my ring or my mother's ring. I panicked and saw the man and asked him. The man looked a lot like Rick, but then that person turned and smiled at me, it was Kevin Ryan, one of my best friends. He came up to me and sat beside the bed. He smiled at me and spoke –

"Your daughter is a very naughty little one you know that, not even a few days and she pretends to cry when she can't see you. She's just like you; you know that, very commanding. And really very stubborn. And has got such a cute face!"

"Yeah well somebody has to! And well she's got that cute charm, but I think she learnt that from her Uncle Kevin."

"I'm happy for you Kate…. "He stopped and I bet I could see tears in his eyes, before I could ask he told me. "Our job is tough Kate, she reminds me of my niece you know. Before I came to the twelfth I was in Canada for a few months. My brother and his wife had a gorgeous looking daughter, a few months old only, they didn't want her said their job was dangerous and so they left her on MY doorstep when she was only 3 months old. I at first didn't know what to do, she was so small and well I never had had any experience of being a father and all, but I took her anyway, I never made her feel sad or anything and gave her whatever she wanted. I always used to go for work and come back to pick her up from the day care centre and she would give me that smile I'll be waiting for every single day.

I knew that Kevin's story was going to take a very different angle from here, but I heard his story anyway.

One day I didn't leave her in the Day care and took her with me to the station, I don't know what I was thinking taking her there but then I left her with my boss, and that same day... Anna yeah that's her name got kidnapped. When we went to look for her, we found her, but she was dead, the kidnapper had killed her and I had to kill him. That's one reason I transferred to the 12th Kate, I killed him and my niece poor Anna, was dead because of me, I as good as killed her, being an irresponsible uncle and father..."

He started crying and suddenly I figured out, Kevin Ryan always had a soft spot for kids, so that was the reason behind it, he lost one of his own.

"I didn't know if I could face my brother, but then the next day I heard that he and his wife had died in a car crash. I lost so many people. I thought I'd lose my mind but then Jenny came into my life and I transferred here, everything changed for the good, I met you, Castle and Esposito, Lanie and Montgomery, and so many other people, It changed my life, I was really happy for the first time after that incident. "

"You, Kevin Ryan will make an excellent father." I said with great confidence in my voice.

"She was only three months old Kate, and I killed her. But now when I met this little one here, I remembered Anna, and the way she looked and smiled it looks the same you know."

Just then an idea struck me and I knew he would do a perfect job of it. I said –"Kevin Ryan will you be Hannah's and Alexis's godfather? I know Rick will do the same thing by asking you but I thought it would be perfect to ask you now, so?"

"But if I mess up, I might..."

"Kev, you know that you won't mess up, then why are you getting so tensed about it?"

"I will be their godfather, but don't get yourself into trouble boss, I'm counting on you, and we're all counting on you and Castle."

"I won't Ryan, thanks for telling me this part of your life, I'm honoured."

He smiled at me and took a small photo out of his pocket and kept it beside my table and left. While he was leaving I couldn't hear it but the words he whispered sounded something like –"Take care little sister."

I picked up the photograph and saw a young boy and a small little girl in his arms. She looked very much like Kevin and had curly red hair. This was half of the photo, the other half of the photo showed a nice tall man, who must have been Ryan's brother and a little short lady with brown –ish red hair, she looked so familiar but I couldn't place it where I'd seen her before. I turned the picture and saw something written behind it, it said –

_**This picture was taken on:**_

_**July 17**__**th**__** 2003**_

_**On the right stand **__**Marlow Ryan**__** and his wife **__**Josephine Marie Ryan**__** and their daughter **__**Anna Ryan**__**.**_

There was something about the name Josephine, I'd heard it somewhere and seen her somewhere. Then it felt like someone had stabbed me on the back, I stopped breathing and looked at the photo, and then at the bedside mirror. A photo copy of Josephine Ryan was seen in the mirror. She was at my mother's funeral a few years before this photo was taken and... she was my aunt. Johanna Beckett's youngest sister, Ryan's sister –in –law. This means that Ryan and I were related? And then the little sister part tipped me, I understood everything. This was too much news for me, I got up and ran towards the door, everyone was surprised to see me, I asked where Ryan was and they pointed towards the door, and I ran, Castle sprinting right behind me. We both found Ryan standing outside waiting for a cab and I called out his name, he looked back and smiled. I ran to him and hugged him, not knowing why, but it felt right. Then he spoke –"Took you long enough to realise didn't it?"

"Ryan, why didn't you tell me? I..."

"You had too much in mind Kate, I really thought I would tell you later, turns out later didn't come when I wanted it to, So I told you now, I thought that you would figure it out when I put the picture in front of you, but then..."

"They really died?" I asked him with a lot of weight in my voice

"Yeah Beckett, they did, and little Anna, she was killed. But I think now I can finally let you know, that I'm not afraid to fall anymore, because I have a family."

We were so engrossed in our conversation that we didn't notice Esposito and Lanie join us too. Esposito asked Ryan –"We saw her hug you, what was that about bro?"

"Long story, I'll explain later. But Beckett, does this make us cousins or second cousins or what?"

"I have to do the calculation myself Kev, but I know this much that you'll always be my brother, both of you."- I said looking over at Ryan and Esposito. They both smiled and hugged me.

I turned around to see Castle give me his famous eyebrow raise, I walked towards him and put my arms around his neck and said –"You'll always be VERY special to me Mr. Castle, I hope you know that?" But then I remembered about my ring, and I turned and asked everyone –"Has anyone seen my ring, both my rings? It was supposed to be with me but..."

"As a matter of fact I have seen it." –spoke Rick, his voice very playful, I sometimes didn't like that tone, it meant he was up to some mischief.

"Richard Alexander Rogers you will give it to me right now!" I said calmly. But then I noticed he was holding only my mother's ring, and it looked brightly polished and new, but it was my mother's ring. People behind me whispered hearing Castle's middle name and I just smiled.

"I have an announcement to make. I know I didn't get a perfect chance to ask you last time as we were stuck in that warehouse, but... I thought I'd give it one more shot." I tensed up, even though I knew what was coming, I dare not speak, in front of all my friends he had the courage and I swore I could see my dad, Alexis and Martha standing a bit behind in the corridor.

"This is a miracle as I'm getting another chance, would you Katherine Beckett do the honours of being my permanent muse (I swear I would have kicked him for calling me muse but I would be ruining a very important moment.) Partner and... Wife?"

I turned around to see Lanie gasp and had tears in her eyes and was nodding, my dad just smiled and was being patted on the back by Martha and Alexis was crossing her fingers, Ryan and Esposito were standing behind Castle and were smiling as if they'd succeeded in stealing candy from a 5 year old.

I looked at Castle, now kneeling on one knee and ring held out. I nodded, words couldn't come out of my mouth but a nod changed the whole atmosphere in the Hospital. Castle came to me and put the ring on and whispered something in my ear and kissed me. That's when I heard Lanie squeal, I swear Lanie would have passed out due to the excitement. I remembered Lanie or the others never knew we were together except Alexis and Martha, and Castle had to pull up that dangerous stunt of killing himself. I broke the kiss and looked into those crystal clear blue eyes and said-"Always?"

He replied with a huge grin –"Always!"

_**A year later**_

My phone rang early in the morning and I could hear Rick groan to the phone's buzzing sound. It was Lanie; I picked up the call –"What Lanie? Okay will be there ASAP." I shut the phone and told Rick to wake up –"Come on Luke Fitzwilliam time to solve another murder! Get Up!"

"Ugh... If I'm Luke Fitzwilliam then you're Bridget Conway right?"

"Seriously Rick, just get up."

"Aw... come on, wont these guys let you sleep on a Sunday?" Just then he heard his phone and Beckett's phone ring too. They both picked it up at the same time and said simultaneously –"Castle."

"Beckett. Yup we'll be on our way in an hour." She asked Rick –"You coming?"

"Are you kidding me, hell yeah! There's been a murder!"

"Hey Castle?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you, for everything, I owe you."

"Always."

And they smiled at each other Kate headed for a shower, Castle headed to Hanna's room and woke her up, time for her to go to the day care. Things were definitely coming back to normal. And they both were glad to be with each other. Always.

_**A\N: Yaay Last chapter DONE, first i'd like to thank all of you who have stuck with me from the very beginning and well, thank you is all i can say! But then i'd like to thank AlexBeckett and castlelover100 for all their help, but whatever mistakes were in the chapter, were all mine, AND FINALLY The season finale was like.. WOW What the hell happened, i was crying and crying and crying, and trust me it didnt stop, and my sister actually handed me a tissue box and said "Tissue?" But it was something I wasnt expecting, atleast not Kate getting shot or anything, but if you liked this chapter, PLEASE REVIEW! Love you all.**_

_**A. R .Claire :D**_


End file.
